The Tori Story
by MTSplusTRE
Summary: Everyone thinks she has it all,but she's the one getting the worst luck of all.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Victorious or the characters or anything form there. I also don't own the song used in this preview titled ''Castle Walls" that belongs to Christina Aguliera. _

_**Author's Note: **__There's Bade,Tandre Friendship,Rori Friendship,Cabbie minor romance,and Bori Friendship,romance if you kinda sqiunt._

The Tori Story

Tori is seen sitting in her house,on her couch,while Andre recorded her on a video camera.

"Do I look ok?" she asks to the camera.

"You look great." Andre is heard saying from behind the camera, "I'm glad you're finally doing this."

Tori takes in a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

_**Tori Vega is perfect...**_

Tori is shown hugging Cat and Andre after a really big performance.

"You did great great!I wish I was perfect like you."Cat exclaimed to the brunette.

Tori's smile fades,"Trust me,you don't want to be me..."

_**Or,was...**_

Tori is shown teary and red eyed,in a bathroom takes out a knife and is about to cut her wrist,but the scene is cut off by Tori alone in her room with beer cans and ciggarates everywhere,she is smoking a ciggarate,but stops,putting it down next to a stash of money.

_**But she wants to change….**_

Tori is seen checking into a mental facility,Andre,Beck,and Jade are with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Andre said looking worried for Tori.

Tori wanted to say no,but sighed."Yes.I am very sure."

"You were fine,what happened?"Beck let a single tear shed from her eye.

"Things change,Beck."She said quietly.

_**Will she?**_

Tori is seen escaping the mental facility and running away only in her scrub pajamas and falls in a puddle of mud,she realizes she is in the street,and a familiar car is seen coming her way.

* * *

><p>Beck and Tori are shown in Beck's stands a distance from Tori,who is on the bed,crying her eyes is still in her muddy scrubs,and looks down as her tears shed.<p>

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!You promised...us."Beck screamed to looks up slowly at Beck's dissapointed face.

"Things...change..."She says choked up.

_**Being perfect,doesn't mean you don't have feelings**_

Tori is shown being yelled at by Jade,in a empty hallway of H.A.,a few days before she lost her mind.

"You wanna know why I hate you?YOU'RE PERFECT!YOU COULD DO ANYTHING YOU WANTED AND NO ONE WOULD SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME PERFECT CREATURE THAT NO ONE HATES!THE HELL WITH 'NOBODY'S PERFECT',YOU'RE THE OPPOSITE!"Jade screams,out of breath ,she stomps away from a tearful Tori,who runs to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>In Beck's RV, a very hostile scene is going .Jadeand Andre stand next to each other while Tori and Beck do the of the pairs look mad at each other,but Cat interupts,bursting right through the door."I bought ice...Tori?"<p>

_Everyone thinks that I have it all,_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

Tori and Jade are seen hugging each other in Tori's living seems to be more found of Tori,hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I was always so mean,I didn't know I would have to find out the hard way what I was doing to you."Jade says sincerly,making Tori smile."It's okay,that was then,this is now."

_If I should tumble,if I should fall,would anyone hear me?_

_Screaming behind these castle walls_

_There's no one here at all..._

* * *

><p>Tori and Beck are seen about to kiss,but suddenly Tori remembers Jade and how close they are now and stops Beck from kissing her.<p>

"No,I can't.I'm Jade's friend now."Tori says,holding back tears.

* * *

><p><em>On top of the world it's beautiful<em>

Cat is shown hugging Tori tightly.

"I'll miss you more than anything else in the world."Tori cries along with the readheaded girl holding her tight.

* * *

><p><em>But there's no place to fall<em>

Tori is shown hugging Robbie smiles down at Rex.

"I'll be visiting,and if you still have that puppet,I'll making you come to the mental facility with me!Everyone laughed,even Jade,who hated Robbie more than she used to hate Tori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the power of friendship…<strong>_

The entire gang is seen at a fancy resturant,everyone smiling towards stands up,with his glass in his hand.

"To Tori Vega"

Everyone nodded in agreemeant and put their glasses together.

"Tori Vega!'They cheered.

_**Her story is a big part of Tori Story**_

Jade and Tori are seen sitting in Tori's bedroom.

"I never thought I'd be friends with such a devil like you."Tori teased Jade

"I never thought I'd be friends with such a angel like you"Jade teased her back.

**Coming to a PC near you.**

_**Author's Note: **__So what do you think?Should I continue,should I change the rating?DO YOU LIKE?Review,please.:)_


End file.
